


Complain

by AnagataOkita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe--modern setting, M/M, Sexual Content, impatient!Levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagataOkita/pseuds/AnagataOkita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terketuk hati Farlan ketika Eren memberikan curhatan hatinya perihal sahabat karib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complain

Farlan Church mengerutkan alis. Memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Isabella, gadis pencari mati dengan iris zamrud serupa Eren, menepuk pundaknya keras-keras. "Aniki memang seperti itu. Tak memandang tempat. Biarkan saja dia." Lalu gadis itu bersiul , menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat sebelah Farlan.

"Bukan begitu. Bukannya kasihan Eren jika harus seperti itu terus? Dia hanya pelajar tujuh belas yang masih hijau. Dia seharusnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya memerangi soal. Bukannya memerangi Rivaille di atas ranjang." Tukas Farlan. Isabella tersedak cookies yang ia beli di sebuah toko kue sepi pelanggan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Perang?!" Kedua mata Isabella berbinar. "Atas ranjang?! Wah. Keren."

"Kau ini sebenarnya mengerti tidak sih?" Dahi farlan berkerut.

.

Eren berputar arah dari gerbang sekolahnya yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Menuju dinding tebal setinggi 2 meter. Ia sudah bertekad akan melompat melewati tebing dari pada harus melewati parkiran dekat gerbang. Mobil mewah Rivaille sudah terlihat, bahkan sempat menarik perhatian para gadis di sekolahnya. Pria 30-an itu menunggunya. Pria bertubuh pendek dengan sangar jutek itu menunggunya. Pria jurnalis yang dikenal namanya disegala macam dunia tulis-menulis itu akan menculiknya! Jelas bocah zamrud dengan khayalan berlebihan itu tidak mau bertemu. Masa bodoh dengan Rivaille yang karatan menunggu disana.

Sayangnya, kedua iris Rivaille setajam elang. Dengan cepat ia mengejar eren yang separuh badannya sudah memanjat tebing.

"Pergi menjauh!" Teriak Eren saat Rivaille meneriakinya.

"Bocah tengik. Turun kau. Atau kutarik celanamu." Ujar Rivaille cuek. Tangannya siap menarik celana abu tua seragam Eren kapan saja.

"Tidak! Kalau mendekat, aku akan berteriak." Eren masih berusaha memanjat layaknya cicak. Bergerak heboh.

"Hn? Bocah nakal. Ancamanmu masih sama. Berteriak, kutarik celanamu." Kedua iris Rivaille melirik semak-semak tinggi dekat mereka.

"Atau kujamah kau disitu." Tangannya menunjuk semak-semak. Eren menatap horror.

"TIDAK!"  
"Kalau begitu turun, tolol."

Eren, dengan langkah takut-takut turun. "Besok aku ujian. Jangan lakukan macam-macam. Pergi ke diskotik sana jika ingin memuaskan nafsumu! Aku masih perawan!"

"Yeah, kau masih perawan. Tapi sering masturbasi sebelum tidur. Dan sebenarnya bukan perawan, tapi perjaka. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, bocah."

Kedua pipi Eren memerah, " Aku tujuh belas! Wajar! Ya! Aku Peraw-Perjaka!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga wajar saja menidurimu. Kau sudah tujuh belas, kan."

"Itu kan hubungan yang sebenarnya sangat legal dilakukan jika terikat pernikahan!"

Rivaille tersenyum sinis, "aku mau melakukannya denganmu. Akan kunikahi kau kalau begitu. Agar legal."

Eren melempar batu besar imajiner ke atas kepala Rivaille.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Farlan kembali menerima pesan curhatan dari Eren.

'Sir Farlan, sekarang Rivaille akan menikahiku! Aku tidak mau!'

Isabella tertawa terbahak-bahak disebelahnya.

.

Remaja muda dengan pria dewasa duduk dalam sunyi sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kedua mata Eren memelototi jalanan yang ia lihat dari dalam mobil Rivaille. Takut-takut arah yang dituju bukan menuju ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya melainkan ke hotel cinta atau gedung kosong, atau rumah Rivaille sendiri.

Pikiran Eren kalut. Remaja malang itu sudah 14 kali lolos dari tindakan pemerkosaan Rivaille yang tak pernah pandang tempat. Ia sudah lupa apa perihal yang membuatnya dulu bisa terjebak dalam rangkulan cinta pria yang kini sedang menyetir. Mulutnya kini komat-kamit dalam imajinasi, merapalkan harapan semoga Rivaille sadar kalau Eren masih mau jadi perjaka.

"Jangan salah sangka, bocah tengik. Aku tidak akan membawamu selain ke apartemenmu saat ini." Ujar Rivaille kalem. Tanpa melirik Eren sedikitpun.

Ha! Eren tak apan tertipu. Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar. Mengawasi setiap blok jalanan yang dilewati.

"Maaf saja, Sir. Aku hanya memelototi jika siapa tahu aku beruntung melihat Taylor Swivt sedang jalan-jalan di daerah sini."

Rivaille tidak menjawab selang satu menit. Eren masih dalam tingkat waspada walau ia tahu bahwa apartemennya akan terlihat beberapa detik kemudian.

"Taylor Swivt tidak akan kemari. Ia tahu kalau ia seharusnya tidak akan mengganggu rencanaku." 

Mobil Rivaille memasuki parkiran apartemen Eren di basement. Suasana di dalam mobil gelap seketika. Hanya sedikit sorot lampu yang menerangi.

Eren menoleh, sudah lepas dari mode waspada, "memangnya Sir Rivaille punya rencana apa sampai Taylor Swivt saja tidak mau mengganggu?"

"Tsk." Rivaille melirik Eren sebelum fokus untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang lumayan sepi dari keberadaan mobil lainnya.

"Rencanaku adalah, aku akan menjamahmu disini. Sekarang juga."

"SIR-!"

Menit berikutnya, Tangan Eren tidak bisa menggapai smartphone untuk mengadu pada Farlan.

.

 

"Aku menang lagi, Farlan! Kau harus berjanji akan mentraktirku setelah ini!" Jari lentik Isabella hampir merusak stik play station kesayangan Farlan. Lagi, Farlan mengakui kekalahannya.

Farlan melirik smartphone miliknya. Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak aduan Eren tentang sahabat karibnya yang akan menikahinya. Kini smartphone itu sepi. Tak ada pesan masuk. Farlan merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Isabella, tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir dengan Eren."

-end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! AnagataOkita muncul di Ao3! berhubung saya sering buat fik eksplisit, saya akan lebih banyak mengeluarkan ide-ide ratem saya di akun ini.
> 
> Thnx for reading!


End file.
